


BLACK APPLES

by Stray_Avocado



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Corruption, Hurt/Comfort, Jisung is crazy, M/M, Mentioned Qian Kun, Tension, Unhealthy Relationships, chenle is just the purest plz, oh gosh im so sorry chenle, pretty much everyone is actually, renjun i said what was the reason, renjun is a bitterhearted duke, the apples are magical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stray_Avocado/pseuds/Stray_Avocado
Summary: Renjun is a cruel Duke who has an orchard of black apples. Only those with bitter hearts can fathom the taste of the apples while those with a pure hearts can't resist them. One day Renjun finds a specific apple in his basket of freshly picked apples that were placed on his dining table for dinner. He finds a specific name carved into the apple. Chenle. Chenle is a pure hearted person who lives in Renjun's kingdom. He fights for his people's rights against the Duke every day. After seeing that apple Renjun seeks Chenle because of what the apple might signify. What happens next when they meet?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung
Kudos: 13





	BLACK APPLES

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo there! I'm Shan and welcome to my first ever post on this site. I actually have no idea what I'm doing but it was fun anyway lmao. 
> 
> The prompt for this fic was made by my friend [Infi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinghendery). It's extremely unique and I had a blast writing about it! ^^
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading and I would love to hear your thoughts in the comments! :)

"Sir Huang," Jeno calls to his grace, "I think there's something you'd be quite interested in seeing."

His grace, Renjun, duke of the Huang dynasty, is seated quietly on a polished bench. He is admiring his most precious treasure, something worth more than a vault of gold; _his orchard of black apples._

It was originally his uncle's some years ago and presently, it was gifted to him. He has kept it preserved, tending to any ill that tries to destroy it. That includes pests, both herbivores and undignified thieves. If either is caught inflicting harm to his possession, Renjun doesn't hold back on ceasing them.

He calmly sips his cup of green tea. It's warm against his tongue, as is the gentle summer breeze that strokes his slightly defined cheek. He doesn't have the decency to grant Jeno at least half of his attention.

"Is it more significant than this beauty in front of me?"

Renjun spends most of his days gazing at his orchard. It houses entities so sacred that if it were to land into the wrong hands, a catastrophe would ensue. Not that it hasn't already.

"Maybe Sir, in fact, it's in regards to an apple of yours," Jeno reports. Renjun raises an eyebrow, suddenly sparked with curiosity. "I have reasons to believe it's in alignment with a particular pure heart."

Renjun didn't need to be a genius to know who Jeno is referring to. There is only one pure heart alive that is accepted by his own bitter heart.

He allows Jeno, his trusty attendant, to lead him towards the dining hall. It bustles with life for dinner is upon them.

There is a long clothed table sitting in the middle of the room. Above it dangles a crystal chandelier that reflects the line of antique ornaments set on exquisite embroidery. Aside from those decorations, a basket of freshly picked apples is sighted.

Renjun walks over to it and gapes. The topmost apple has the name _'Chenle'_ cursively carved into its luscious body. He doesn't recall ever plucking this one from his trees. He would have surely seen it.

He takes the fruit and runs a trembling finger across it, "What could this possibly mean?" he murmurs to himself in a state of bewilderment. 

His grip on the round fruit tightens. Its black skin sneaks into his uncut fingernails. He finally looks up from the staring battle he was having with the inanimate fruit. His eyes are dark as he shifts them onto Jeno, "Bring him to me," he growls.

Jeno flees to claim a carriage driver. They will be going into the village to retrieve Chenle.

Renjun focuses on the neatly carved name. _Chenle_ . It hurts to think about _him_ , _the one that has gotten away._

〔 🍎 〕

"He still refuses to listen!" Chenle complains to Jisung who is preparing him tea. He has been out for most of the day, in front of Huang's manor, trying to protest.

This morning, like all the others, Renjun stood by his balcony's rail, watching Chenle's lonesome but zealous outcry. It had been about his grace's atrocious ways with controlling his village, at how wrong it was. Still, he was ignorant to actually consider any of Chenle's opinions.

"Here," Jisung offers Chenle the cup of chocolate tea that he has mixed, "You've been out every day for the past weeks. You need to rest."

Chenle takes the cup and smiles gratefully up at Jisung, "Thank you."

Jisung returns a bashful smile and bows. He stays planted in the same spot, eyes flicking around in a frenzy.

"Ji, is something the matter?" Chenle wonders aloud at his best friend's strange unsettlement. He's usually clammy in manner, but this is over the top.

It's as if he has been injected with a shot of madness.

Jisung scurries and falls beside Chenle's cross-legged figure. His grasp on the blond is tight as he shakes him wildly. Luckily, Chenle's tea was set safely on the chabudai.

"Jisung!" yells Donghyuck who scampers to pull Jisung off of a stupefied Chenle. His entrance was timely as he witnessed the commotion.

He embraces Jisung firmly, calming his boyfriend's agitation. This has become a regular procedure for them. Jisung would lose his temper and Donghyuck would be there as his physical sedative.

The thing is, Jisung is scared. He is deathly afraid of the retribution Renjun would impose upon not only him but his two companions; Chenle and Donghyuck. Due to a certain offense executed by Chenle in the past, Jisung's life is on the line. He doesn't know when it will occur but it's bound to eventually if Chenle keeps up his daily protests. It affects his mentally immensely but as long as Renjun serves as duke, it will continue.

"Chenle," Donghyuck whispers as to not rouse Jisung, "Sir Lee is outside. His grace requests for you."

Chenle nods and stands slowly. He advances to the door. His steps are rather shaky for the initial shock has yet to seep from his body.

"Oh, and Chenle," Donghyuck calls again softly. Chenle hums questioningly, "Speak some sense into his grace. Please, for our sake."

Chenle's gaze runs over Jisung's fragile form. He is hit with a pang of guilt. This is his doing. It's necessary that he fixes it. He affirms Donghyuck's plea with a nod and exits to meet Jeno.

The journey to Huang's manor isn't a lengthy one by carriage but that doesn't stop Chenle from falling into a reverie.

_They were innocent and dangerously curious– Renjun more than Chenle. Renjun was the hider in a small game of hide and seek. He was mischievous, looking to hide in his uncle's orchard of black apples despite it being out of bound._

_He admired the unique colour and imagined how the odd fruit would taste if he were to take a munch out of it. He had never eaten one before._

_Chenle found him as he stretched to snatch an apple from the tree. The leaves were as black as coal and the bark was striped with magenta. He quickly pulled Renjun's hand and hugged it._ _"We aren't allowed,"_ _he warned._

_It fell deaf upon Renjun's ear. He forced his arm from Chenle's clasp and grabbed what he so desired, taking a bite out of it._

_His eyes flew wide opened and Chenle gaped at the colour of his irises. They blazed an impressive dark purple._

_"Junnie?"_ _said Chenle humbly._

_"These are brilliant!"_ _He beamed._

_He moved to take another bite but Chenle slapped the seemingly venomous treat from his hand._ _"Don't! We're going to get in serious trouble!"_ _Chenle reasoned._

_"So what?"_ _Renjun argued, displeased at Chenle's action._ _"I doubt it'll be that bad."_

_And the punishment was far worse than anticipated. The details would be repulsive to some so it shall stay anonymous._

_Renjun's uncle used his nephew's newfound malice to his advantage. He raised him and damaged his already pitiless soul, no thanks to those evil fruits he reaped. He grew up amongst beasts and in the end became one himself. His heart became_ _bitter_ _._

"We're here," Jeno announces which snaps Chenle out of his trance. He takes Chenle's hand in his and assists him in departing the electric carriage.

They bid a hearty farewell to Jaemin, their driver, and stroll into the manor's hallway.

This place is enormous, Chenle thinks. It's been a good while since he's set foot onto the tiled corridors and view the many artworks displayed on the painted walls. It hits him with nostalgia. He used to love messing around with Renjun here and getting scolded for having damaged an artifact. Back then they were carefree, not knowing what was awaiting them in the future.

"Ahh Lele," Renjun beams when the dining room's doors are opened, unveiling his assistant and guest, "Glad you could make it!" He reads his watch and grins wider, "Just in time for dinner too."

Chenle is sat in a cushioned chair, opposite to Renjun, and served the finest delicacies. Jeno rushes off to complete some errands.

The hall is silent except for the clashing of utensils and the gossip of workers. Renjun decides to add to the irritating noises.

"How've you been, my love?" He asks, attempting to slice his steak. He ultimately fails and directs his attention to Chenle who has yet to answer his question.

Their eyes meet for just a second before Chenle focuses on the food set in front of them.

"I'm doing fine, your grace, thanks for asking, and you?" He inquires politely with a small smile.

Renjun frowns, "Horrible." He is displeased with the lack of attention he is receiving. Because of this, he forgets his meal and stretches a hand over the table. He rests it on Chenle's warm one. "These past months have been undeniably dull without your zealousness."

Chenle doesn't react but on the inside, he's having a hurricane of pent up emotions.

Renjun pouts harder yet Chenle could faintly decipher hints of mischief swirling around in his aura. "Do you not miss me?"

Oh Chenle misses him so much. Not the duke seated before him, smiling a smile remarkably vile. No, he's a monster in disguise. Chenle misses the old Renjun. Junnie. Chenle gave his heart to him and he handled it so delicately as if it was the most precious relic in existence. Maybe, back then it was. Now? Chenle is uncertain but he hasn't given up on Renjun yet. The pure-hearted Junnie he knew is there, somewhere under that heap of cruelty.

"I do."

And so as it be, Chenle has fallen into a trap.

"Then come with me." Renjun smiles sickeningly like a snake luring his prey to its eventual death.

They go to Renjun's castle of a bedroom, halting on his balcony. The sun can be seen dipping below the horizon and the sky darkens to a deep violet hue. The clouds appear to have shifted orange in colour. What really garners Chenle's attention is a clear _'click'_.

Renjun has locked them both on the balcony.

Fright spikes in Chenle, "Why have you brought me here?" He inquires warily.

Renjun walks slowly towards Chenle, closing in on his prey. He wraps an around him, swaying them side to side gently. Chenle leans into the embrace despite himself.

"We have a bit of catching up to do darling, don't you think?" he whispers, his hot breath tickling the skin of Chenle's ear. It makes him shiver– whether from fear or from pleasure is beyond him.

Renjun's hold becomes lax as he instead proceeds to a glass single-legged table. It's occupied by an object covered by a purple fabric. Chenle didn't notice that before.

"Tell me Chenle.." Renjun drags the cover off, "What is this?"

Chenle gulps and stares at the apple that is staring right back at him, teasingly. "It seems to be one of your apples, your grace."

Renjun raises an eyebrow skeptically and spins the apple, revealing an inscription all too familiar to Chenle.

Chenle gasps and approaches the fruit, inspecting it carefully. "Did you do this?" He questions curiously.

Renjun is confused. "You don't know?" He was sure Chenle had the answers he craved.

Chenle remains quiet and continues to examine the apple in what is supposed to be amazement. Except, Renjun knows Chenle. It's easy to see right through him as if he were some transparent pane. Still, he keeps his facade.

"What do you think it signifies?"

Chenle shrugs and looks Renjun in the eyes. They are drowning with purple. "Why don't you eat it and find out?" he suggests.

Renjun squints at Chenle. He isn't as innocent as he seems. He shoves the younger aggressively against the balcony's hard surface, grabbing the apple from the small table.

Excruciating pain overwhelms Chenle from the impact. He tramples down the cry in his throat, suppressing the tears that threaten to fall. 

"You did this, didn't you?" Renjun seethes, shifting the apple closer to Chenle's face, "This, it's _poisoned_ isn't it?"

Chenle's breathing accelerates, not only from terror but also rage. "It hurts that you're accusing me like this. Your grace, why would I?"

Renjun chuckles, one that lacked humour, "Why wouldn't you? After all I've done to you and that pathetic village?" Chenle is struggling against his harsh grip, "You _hate_ me. This is your revenge. You, alongside one of those roaming traitors, want to poison me!" he accuses, body burning with anger.

"Are you hearing yourself?!" Chenle shouts, catching Renjun off-guard. He takes the opportunity to break from Renjun's weakening clutch. It leaves a nasty red mark lingering on his wrist. "Not to be impolite or anything, your grace, but you have surely gone mad." he exasperates, massaging his now sore wrist.

Renjun doesn't regard the pain he inflicted on his so-called _lover_ and instead scoffs, "What do you mean? I'm completely fine." He looks Chenle up and down, stopping by his eyes. They are sinless. "It's you who have gone insane, trying to–"

Chenle interrupts him, "I would never consider poisoning anyone, especially _you_ of all people." He contemplates holding Renjun. In the end, he decides to cup Renjun's cheek. He feels as he tenses at the touch but he needs to get a point conveyed. Hopefully, it'll help. "I love you, Junnie." He concludes tenderly.

_Renjun was on the same balcony a few months ago. A crown sat upon his head of groomed hair boastingly. He didn't normally wear it because, putting it simply, he hated it. But for this instance where he called for Chenle, he wanted to show it off. Wouldn't Chenle be absolutely smitten with him?_

_They met and Chenle was beyond upset. He was dressed in a toasty jacket to block out the evening's cold gusts._

_"Join me,"_ _Renjun commanded enticingly. Chenle shook his head in response._ _"Excuse me?"_ _Renjun uttered as if insulted. His eyebrows were creased, demanding Chenle for an explanation._

_"I will not partake in whatever corruption this is,"_ _he explained defiantly,_ _"Renjun your people are suffering."_

_They were but unfortunately, they were brainwashed into thinking they weren't. They worked for hours, like puppets on a string, carrying out Huang's biddings. They were deprived of vigour, their daily routine being a loop of lunacy. It was unjust._

_"So what?"_ _he challenged,_ _"Our lives are far more precious. I have everything Chenle, and so would you if you just join me."_ _He laced their fingers together and stared endearingly at Chenle. There was an underlayment of wickedness though._ _"Our life would be lovely if we were whole."_ _He kissed each smooth digit of Chenle's knuckle._

_Chenle didn't shy away from the affection but still, he refused._ _"This isn't right. They're like robots under your relentless control Renjun."_ _He unwound their fingers,_ _"I won't join you unless you let them free."_

_Renjun sighed,_ _"What a shame Chenle. We could've had something great."_ _He snapped his fingers and two guards appeared out of nowhere, locking Chenle in a firm grasp._

_Chenle winced,_ _"What are you going to do to me?"_

_"Dispose of you."_ _Renjun answered nonchalantly,_ _"You committed treason and we cannot have a criminal living amongst us."_ _He finalized in a stern tone._

_He noticed Chenle's panic-stricken disposition. The complexion had drained from his handsome face and Renjun almost felt guilty. He ran his thumb and index along Chenle's defined jawline._ _"Don't worry your pretty little head. You'll be taken great care of. After all, I still love you,"_ _He tilted Chenle's chin and pecked his cheek delicately,_ _"My darling."_

_Chenle received goosebumps from his poisonous remark._

_"Take him away."_ _Renjun ordered._

_Chenle was sent to live in the village. The home was decent but not as large as his previous noble one. He was protected by Donghyuck, a guard, and his boyfriend Jisung, a servant boy. They were both naturally bitter hearted workers of Huang and in the time spent together, they became extremely close._

_Every day after that, Chenle would venture to the manor's gate, protesting against Renjun's sovereignty. Renjun had always looked forward to it. Even if he would scare off Chenle by terrorizing his best friend's life, it was always a sight for Renjun to behold._

Renjun's gaze lowers to Chenle's lip. They are tugged into a deep frown and he wants nothing but to kiss it away. He swallows the urge though. He shouldn't break this easily. Who knows what Chenle will do if that happens.

He lifts the raven apple to Chenle's oh so _kissable_ lips. "Prove it," he demands coldly.

Chenle is saddened, his frown deepening by the second. His heart could only handle so much. Once again, tears prickle the rims of his eyes. He attempts to blink them away but to no avail. He's on the verge of breaking.

"If you love me, bite this apple and I'll do the same," Renjun proposes.

_Don't bite it. What virtue it does to Renjun will do the opposite to you. It will ruin you._

The elder's warning rings into Chenle's ears. He was the one that provided him with the apple.

_(Chenle had met Kun, the elder, once while prowling the land. He and his few people were held captive by Renjun's uncle but escaped years ago. They were the original keepers of the orchard but alas, they were conquered. They've been seeking revenge ever since. Chenle was their chance to gain it but he refused and said he won't be doing it for revenge but for justice. A commitment was proposed._

_He was told to carve his name into the apple and add just a tip of his blood to finish off the ritual. A blinding white flash was emitted for some second. Jisung had tended to the slit on his fingertip and Donghyuck had delivered the fruit to Jeno._

_Phase one was completed. The harder phase was getting Renjun to actually eat it.)_

Chenle takes the apple though. He knows what will occur if he does but he was offered no other option. Magic comes with a price. If this is how he's supposed to pay then so be it. He's willing to make the sacrifice.

Chenle sinks his teeth into the fruit. He gushes at the flavour. It's heavenly. The juice is so incredibly divine. He wants more. He needs more.

_No Chenle. Don't give in to the temptation._

Chenle licks his lips. Renjun finds it attractive.

Renjun analyses nothing strange other than Chenle's now desirous eyes. But that's normal for any pure heart that eats his apple. It's irresistible to them.

Chenle isn't completely gone, barely even. His heart is strong. Of course, Renjun knows this and it's why he's never forced him to consume the fruit. It would be a waste.

Chenle clenches onto the consciousness that he could feel slipping. He won't go down without a fight. He raises the apple towards Renjun. "Your turn."

Renjun is a man of his words. Though hesitant, he bites the alluring fruit from Chenle's palm. Something, he cannot pinpoint what, overwhelms him. He hasn't the time to process it before he falls into a deep slumber.

Chenle catches his limp body and proceeds slowly to the balcony's floor. He brushes his fingers through Renjun's brown feathery hair. The strands are light between them. He sighs as the tame breeze tousles his own head of blond hair. He takes this peaceful moment to meditate. He needs to stay as sane as he possibly could until Renjun raises from his sleep.

Jeno unlocks the balcony's door with his spare key. He notices Chenle's cross-legged position and a body that laid almost lifelessly in his lap.

Chenle instructs him to carry Renjun to his bed while he follows behind. He sits beside his bed frame and places a delicate hand on the sleeping male's forehead. It's like fire against his palm.

"Should I go prepare his favourite tea?" Jeno asks.

Chenle nods, barely visible in the dim room. The only light available is the one donated by the setting sun. Rich gold seeps in through the translucent windows, casting shadows on the decorated walls. It's extremely satisfying.

"Sir Jeno?" says Chenle softly.

"Hmm?" He hums in question, stopping by the open door.

"Thank you," Chenle smiles gently, stare not retiring from Renjun's resting form.

Without Jeno, this entire scheme would have been nearly impossible. He's a natural bitter heart so the apple's effect couldn't manipulate him. Luckily, he was just as willing to overthrow Renjun's reign. He helped with sneaking the apple into the manor.

Jeno merely sniggers, "If I were to go another day with that ogre's haughtiness, I would have surely gone insane," he wildly gestures with his hands, "There's really no need to thank me."

Chenle giggles and sends him a wave as he bows and exits. The shut echoes throughout the spacious, reminding him of how lonely he is. He feels _empty_.

He wonders what Donghyuck and Jisung are up to. Probably seeking comfort within each other.

Now, Chenle hates to admit it but he envies their relationship. Why can't he and Renjun be like them? They are so incredibly affectionate, it sickens his inside. Worst of all, they have each other. Chenle? He has no one. He despises how he couldn't experience what tenderness Donghyuck and Jisung have. They–

_Snap out of it Chenle. This isn't you. You wouldn't dare wish bad upon your friends.. the only family you have left._

Renjun is awakened by the pressure exerted on his forehead. A tsunami of memories bombards his feeble mind. It's agonising and he desperately wants it to stop.

Chenle retracts his hand in an instant. He watches worryingly as Renjun squirms on the bed, pressing down on his forehead in agony.

Renjun's anguished whimpers flood into the atmosphere. It's _unbearable_ both to him and Chenle.

Chenle finds himself climbing into the bed, nestling Renjun as if protecting him from the bites of pain. The latter's grip is strong on Chenle's silk clothing, his fingernails almost piercing the fabric.

Renjun cries into Chenle's chest. "I'm so sorry Lele," he apologizes, choking on his own tears, "I should have listened to you, I'm so sorry," he hiccups.

Chenle feels his own waterworks running down his cheek silently. It worked. He couldn't believe it. He hugs Renjun closer, breathing becoming laboured, "It's okay Junnie," he draws reassuring circles into the small of his lover's back, "I'm fine."

Renjun pulls himself from the hug and shakes his head, "No, it's not Lele. I've hurt you in ways that I shouldn't have." Chenle cups his face, using his thumbs to wipe the flow from his eyes. He leans into the subtle touch, "How can I make it up to you?"

Chenle tilts his head to the side, "Give me you?"

Renjun sniffs, smiling weakly at the youth kneeling into the bed's cotton duvet. "Is that all?"

Chenle isn't given the chance to nod as Renjun gathers him in his lap. His legs are wrapped around his waist and his hands drop to his narrow shoulders.

Their faces are brought closer and their lips connect in a _passionate kiss_. A surge of emotions radiates off of them both as their bodies become heated from the contact. Relief wafts into the air, bliss flows through their bloodstream and love overflows in their heart. They yearned for each other and now they are here, basking in their beloved's tenderness.

The kiss is messy yet strangely coordinated. Chenle plays with Renjun's brown locks, setting them into a state of disarray. Renjun continues to melt against Chenle's pout before he abruptly breaks contact.

Their chests are heaving but it feels great. Their lips were being threatened by the onslaught of frigidness, screaming to resume their intimate session. Chenle would have definitely dived in for round two but he deciphers an aura of distress. He glances at Renjun worryingly, "Is something wrong?"

"You ate the apple…" Renjun breathes out disbelievingly. He tasted the fruit's juice right before they had parted. Then gasps and covers his mouth, "Lele, your eyes."

Chenle sees them. They were reflected in Renjun's own brown eyes, shimmering a powerful purple. He frowns. He knows he doesn't have much time left before the apple's effect overtakes him. "I know and it's fine."

Renjun shakes him hysterically, "No! Stop saying that." He covers his ears in an attempt to block out the voice that swirled around in his head. They were taunting him, blaming him for all that has transpired. And evidently, it is his fault. If he wasn't so stubborn back then, everything could have possibly been different– _better_ . "I must fix this."

He makes a move to escape the comfort of his bed but is immediately stopped by a hand on his wrist. It hauls him back into position. "Chenle.."

"Junnie, I just got you back." Chenle's next words slip from his mouth in an audible sob, "Please don't leave me again." He lowers his head, concealing his tearstained face. The darkness surrounding them did a nicer job at it though.

Renjun lets out a shaky breath, "But if I don't, you'll be the one to leave me, darling. I should find a solution to this mess."

_'And how exactly do you plan on doing that Renjun?'_ Chenle wants to argue, _'How do you plan on resolving this catastrophe?!'_

"And I trust you will," Chenle assures instead yet sighs, "But not now, I'm begging you."

Ultimately, Renjun complies with Chenle's request. He lies on his back, bringing Chenle to rest on his chest. He wants him to hear his rapid heartbeat. It's meant for his ears only. In fact, he's the very one responsible for it. Renjun wouldn't have it any other way.

Chenle intertwines their fingers– _it's a perfect fit_. Renjun's steady exhales are melodious to his ears as the older falls asleep once more. He must be exhausted. He pecks his beauty's hand, wishing for his Junnie to have a sweet dream; preferably one of them both.

〔 🍎 〕

_He senses it, how it_ _poisons_ _every pure cell in his body. No matter how hard he tries to prevail, it proves useless. Chenle is strong but corruption is powerful. It's ruthless, wiping out an entire dynasty in just seconds. It's colouring his white heart black. His psyche becomes unstable and finally, he slips. A crystal tear is freed from his eye. He was too weak._

_"I became the very person I wanted yet swore to never become."_ _He thinks helplessly as he loses the battle against immorality..._

_"I became you."_

**Author's Note:**

> The End.


End file.
